


Willy Wonka and Rock N Roll

by carpe_noctem



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Candy, Gen, Harvey being Harvey, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_noctem/pseuds/carpe_noctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the famous candy and "devil's music" have to do with Harvey? There are probably mistakes and for that, I'm sorry. Don't bite my head off please. Another story from FF.net that I thought I bring here. comments are welcome and so is kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willy Wonka and Rock N Roll

Harvey Specter was the best damn closer in the city; He knows it's the truth. People call him cocky, arrogant and maybe even a bastard; if you ask him that he'll say yes to all of the above. The small feeble associates that were afraid of him think he is some kind of demigod that doesn't sleep or eat. No, Harvey Specter is human and does eat/sleep but he loves to let the little hobbits think what they think.

In fact he has a few favorite things he likes to do when he works.

He loves Willy Wonka candy. - It reminds him of when he was younger, the candy represents youth but bottom line they are downright awesome.

He loves rock music- Now; this is something that again goes back when he was younger and in college. There was Metallica's The Black Album, AC/DC's Back in Black etc etc.

Now sitting in his office gloating because he just won a multimillion dollar case, Harvey had the song For Those About to Rock by AC/DC pumping from his stereo speakers. It made him feel good, his ego pumped up just a notch. Damn, I love me. Harvey thought with his trademark grin.

"Never pegged you as a rock n roll person, let alone AC/DC." Through the guitar licks and drum beat came through Mike's weary voice.

Harvey's grin grew as he kept his back to the younger man, looking out towards the city.

"There are things about me you still don't know but yes I do love a bit of the "devil's music", it suits me. People love it and some hate it…like me."

"Yes and either way you are on their mind, right?"

"Exactly."

"I see you like candy." Mike looked on Harvey's desk and saw the string of the rainbow nerds."Willy Wonka, awesome! May I…"

"No, go get your own." Harvey turned just in time to see Mike's pout and because of the younger man's tired look, Harvey caved. "Ok, you can have some but tomorrow I expect a box of candy on my desk." Looking up at his associate with a glare that meant he was serious as he was turning the music down.

Mike smiled, his eyes just beaming as he tore of a small piece popping it in his mouth.

Harvey grabbed his coat and was still looking at Mike; the younger man was tired and still chewing on the awesome candy but had this innocent grin on his face.

"Ok, let's go. You look like you are about to pass out and I can't have that because I like my carpet drool free."

"Aww Harvey, admit you care."

"Yes I care, about the appearance of my office now go."

Mike turned grabbing his bag and coat but stopped at Harvey's door.

"Hey, so I hear Metallica is coming to NYC in a few months, wanna go?"

"Do you see me at a rock concert with people head banging?"

"No. Your right, I don't."

"Good, now go."

Harvey turns to shut the door grinning towards his desk because what Mike doesn't know is Harvey already bought the tickets and they are safely locked in the drawer.

Damn, I love me. Harvey thought again.


End file.
